Una tarde solos
by Nasaki
Summary: [sasunaru]A veces algunas misiones pueden resultar algo estúpidas,como aquella vez,Naruto solo con Sasuke ordenando pergaminos antiguos,otras veces,puede que esto resulte algo bueno.[leve referencia a El beso, muy leve]


No todos los días Naruto podía percibirlo como esa mañana, aunque a veces si podía sentir su sangre latir con fuerza junto a la suya, no era como si lo supiese de verdad. Incluso, prefería ignorar estas cosas. Como solía decirse, _por su propio bien_.

Y continuaba con el lento ritmo de la mañana, tan animado como si su presencia ahora lo aliviase de todo lo demás.

Precisamente por eso, no entendía muy bien por que Kakashi sensei había decidido dejarlos solos a ellos dos. No le parecía demasiado lógico que Sakura hubiera dejado a Sasuke sin su compañía solamente por que estaba un poco enferma. Aunque, no era que no fuera lógico si se tratase de cualquier otra persona, claro está.

"¿Eres estúpido o qué?" Naruto se giró con fuerza sobre sí mismo, soltando de repente las hojas de pergamino que estaba sosteniendo. Sasuke suspiró con fastidio, un fastidio que a su dueño no le agradaba dejar salir sólo por tan poca cosa como su torpe compañero.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto, aunque, por el tono de la pregunta parecía que no necesitaba precisamente una respuesta. Sasuke señaló al piso.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y se vio a si mismo, un chico parado con botas mojadas con agua de charcos y lodo, sobre cientos, miles de pergaminos desperdigados por el suelo de madera. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Noo!" se apresuró a quejarse Naruto, mientras trataba de encontrar algún lugar en el enorme recinto que no estuviera manchado con sus pisadas, y viendo que no había ninguno, se agachó a recoger algunos de los pergaminos que él mismo había manchado.

Me los mancharon. Entró un animal salvaje manchado por la lluvia y comenzó a ... ¿revolcarse por el suelo?. Entró un perro. Un perro enorme, y como era muy lindo no podíamos echarlo, pero estaba mojado y no pudo evitar mancharlos. No, eso tampoco.

Sasuke ya no lo veía. Estaba completamente absorto ordenando el resto de los pergaminos en una repisa.

Naruto lo maldijo en silencio por décima o tal vez, onceava vez, y volvió a buscar una excusa perfecta para salir del apuro. El asunto en verdad era complicado. Kakashi sensei no estaba, y los había dejado solos a ellos dos ordenando la casa de algún viejo gruñón de la aldea.

La casa era inmensa. Se habrían tardado horas en ordenar el resto de los salones, pero afortunadamente estaban todos en perfectas condiciones. Todos menos aquel odioso recinto donde descansaban decenas de pergaminos con la historia familiar del anciano misterioso que prefería no ordenarlos él mismo.

Perfectamente, si hubieran traído a Sakura no hubiera habido demasiados problemas, por que a pesar de su fijación con Sasuke, tener a una Sakura en su equipo era algo bueno, o mejor, provechoso. Podría decirse que su intenso estudio en todo lo que hacía era casi comparable con su amor a Sasuke. Pero casi, nada más.

Si, eso era. Posiblemente, si Sakura no estuviera enferma, tosiendo y sintiéndose miserable, estaría allí, fijándose bien en el trazo y el color de cada pergamino. Era tan hábil para esas cosas.

¡Clic!.

Sasuke se subió a una silla hasta alcanzar un pergamino que estaba casi al borde, en lo más alto de la repisa. Lo tomó, y calculando la distancia se estiró lo más que pudo, diagonalmente, hasta dejarlo en el lugar donde debía estar originalmente.

Naruto siguió, entre tanto, tirado sobre los pergaminos que estaban sucios de tierra y mojados por el agua, aún sin saber que debía hacer. ¿Era él, o acaso las misiones que tenían eran cada vez más y más estúpidas?.

Pero como había sucedido antes. Lo percibió.

No, no pudo sentir con su olfato el olor a un apremiante ramen que estaba destinado a servirle de alimento, y tampoco pudo escuchar la voz de Kakashi aliviarlo de la misión en ningún momento, no pudo ver ni a Sakura, ni al anciano, ni a ningún shinobi cerca y claramente no pudo percibir la cercanía de nadie más que del viento.

Lo que había percibido era realmente extraño, y por momentos, lo había echo olvidar absolutamente todo acerca de la misión.

Y ya no pensaba demasiado bien acerca de que excusa podría dar para justificar su error con los pergaminos.

Estaba en ese cálido mundo risueño (que aún no podía deducir a qué se debía), cuando algo muy pesado le cayó encima.

Al principio pensó que sería una especie de avalancha de pergaminos. Los pergaminos de la repisa cayéndose sobre él.

Justamente si había sucedido eso. Pero los pergaminos no era lo que pesaba sobre su pecho. Naruto sintió como de a poco su rostro cambiaba de color. De a muchos colores a la vez. Por ejemplo, cuando descubrió lo que en verdad pasaba estaba blanco de la impresión, aunque más tarde había cambiado a un rojo intenso.

Sasuke había logrado estirarse sobre la repisa lo suficiente para dejar un último pergamino en el lugar donde debía estar, antes de caer al suelo.

Desde toda perspectiva, incluso hubiera sido preferible caer al suelo, que caer sobre Naruto.

Naruto, tan cálido, tan acogedor. Tal vez era por eso que no podía separarse todo lo rápido que hubiera deseado. Y su sangre correr junto a la suya, a un mismo ritmo, precipitado y veloz, agolpándose en sus mejillas.

Esta vez, Naruto pudo percibir otra cosa más.

Sintió la presión que ejercían los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos. Y más tarde, aquel sabor extraño que invadió su boca. Trató de seguirle el ritmo lo más que pudo, aquello era algo tan misterioso, algo que creía tan intocable y alejado de él, que sobre su cuerpo, aferrándose a su cuerpo con fuerza, y besándolo, era la cosa más extraña del mundo.

Entró un pequeño animal silvestre, que se parecía a un gatito. Era todo negro y maullaba tan magníficamente que tuve que dejarlo entrar.

Sasuke abandonó los labios de Naruto y se le quedó mirando por largo rato, sin saber que hacer. Naruto sabía que no podía mirar a ninguna otra parte, por que la presión de las manos y el cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, le impedían forzar ninguna posición que no fuera totalmente horizontal.

"Mírame" dejó decir Sasuke imperiosamente, aunque sabía de sobra que Naruto no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde mirar.

Enseguida Naruto pudo sentir muchas más cosas, pudo sentir dos extensiones llamadas brazos rodear su cintura, y pudo sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke pegarse al suyo, eliminando completamente la distancia ambos. No supo decir con certeza si le gustaba o no, pero definitivamente nunca le había sucedido antes.

Permaneció con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombre de Sasuke Uchiha sin preocuparse por ello, y sintiendo en su mente el sonido del cauce tranquilo de un río golpear contra las rocas, y el olor de una flor que crece en los árboles del bosque, y el sonido de miles de pequeños movimientos que empezaban a darse a las primeras horas de la mañana.

También tuvo la imagen de un kunai en el suelo, y de su cuerpo traicionándolo por los nervios. Y difusamente, la imagen de alguien muy parecido a ese que estaba rodeándolo con los brazos en el suelo frío de la enorme casona de un viejo que los había mandado a ordenar pergaminos.

Sasuke había empezado a aburrirse en la posición que estaba y había decidido soltar a Naruto.

"Eres un estúpido, ¿no te lo dije?" el latir del corazón de Naruto luchó por regularse lentamente. Se dio cuenta de que cuando Sasuke se lo había dicho por primera vez no se refería precisamente a los pergaminos que había dejado todos sucios por el suelo.

"¿Por qué?"

La luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana al fondo de la sala iluminó el cabello de ébano y siguió en una línea perfectamente recta hasta la pared vacía del otro lado.

Sasuke estaba callado. Sabía muy bien que Naruto lo había preguntado sin otra intención que por una simple curiosidad inocente que emanaba de su ser sin poder evitarlo. Era algo muy triste, pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sasuke se acordaba perfectamente de aquella ocasión en el bosque, pero Naruto era demasiado ingenuo. Nunca hubiera podido darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Un beso sincero. Una confesión muda.

Y Sasuke, nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

Aquel gato era despiadado, me arañó el rostro y salió por la ventana huyendo. A su camino, todos los pergaminos quedaron manchados por él. Y yo quedé muy confundido y sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

"Nunca te das cuenta de nada, por eso te lo dije"

Esa fue la única contestación a su pregunta. Sasuke no quiso decirle qué era lo que no era capaz de darse cuenta, o el por qué de su extraña actitud.

El resto del día transcurrió como siempre, insultándose mutuamente y con un humor ennegrecido por los recientes acontecimientos.

De cualquier forma, esa tarde pudo darse cuenta de otra cosa muy peculiar en su compañero de equipo que lo dejó pensando todo el tiempo que duró la misión en la casa del anciano.

Los labios de Sasuke eran muy cálidos y su sabor era casi igual al de las fresas.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Notas: creo que esta historia tiene muchas referencias a "El beso", así que digamos que es una especie de secuela. Algo que bien podría haber sucedido entre ellos unos días después de lo sucedido en El beso. De todas formas, si no lo has leído se deduce por el contexto (creo yo). La relación aún sigue inconclusa, y como ya no pienso hacer otra secuela voy a aclarar mi pequeño punto de vista sobre esta pareja aquí: Yo, pienso que la pareja SasuNaru no es precisamente una pareja sencilla de esas donde terminan felices y unidos de una. Primero y principal, pienso que Sasuke jamás admitiría (en caso de saberlo) que siente algo que sobrepasa los límites aceptables de la amistad con Naruto, si ni siquiera admite que es su amigo tal como están ahora. Segundo: creo que Naruto puede ser un personaje que ha sufrido mucho y en parte utiliza sus risas y acciones exageradas para demostrar que es feliz, concedido, pero no pienso, que el Naruto que vemos corrientemente es otro al verdadero. Creo que algo de lo que muestra día a día, es su verdadero yo, y que no finge en un 100 por ciento. Por eso yo creo que es un poco ingenuo, muy hiperactivo y un poquito susceptible a veces. Es mi personaje favorito. Por que yo lo pinto inocente y confundido respecto a Sasuke en mis fics, es que en adelante nunca verán un fic mío donde Naruto y Sasuke terminen juntos de la manera convencional. Tal vez no lo terminen nunca. Pero es justamente por esa clase de emociones desencontradas que amo tanto a esta pareja. Y ya está mi explicación. Cerrado el asunto. (Por favor no arrojen tomatazos, snif). Posiblemente en el futuro escriba un fic más largo, con muchos capítulos, y que me emociona mucho. Pero lo planearé con más tiempo. Adiós, y gracias por leer!.


End file.
